El amor siempre triunfa
by phinbella2012
Summary: Phineas y compañia ya estan en el instituto, Doofensmirtz lanza un rayo  y le da a Phineas, haciendo que este olvide sus sentimientos hacia Isabella.   Phinbella y Canderemy
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1: Phineas enamorado**

**(**Aquí la pandilla tienen 15 y 16 años)

Todo empezó la primera mañana de clases. Phineas y Ferb se encontraban esperando el autobús, cuando Phineas oyó una conocida voz que les dijo:

-HolaPhineas, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Era Isabella García-Shapiro su vecina y además desde hace poco **NOVIA **de Phineas.

Phineas le contestó:

-Esperando el autobús.

Al decir esto se quedó embobado mirando a Isabella y recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior:

**FLASHBACK**

-¿**Isabella quieres ser mi novia?**

**- Oh Phineas por supuesto que si siempre lo había soñado desde que éramos pequeños**

**-Entonces es un ¿sí?**

**-Claro, por supuesto- diciéndolo con todo el amor del mundo-.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Phineas, Phineas….-Después de intentarlo varias veces Ferb le gritó- ¡Phineas Flynn!

-Ehh… ¿Qué?

-Nada amor; ay ya está aquí el autobús

-Pero Isabella-dijo Phineas- tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Ya en el instituto todos esperaban en la puerta a Phineas y Ferb por hacer pasar un verano alucinante a toda Danville.

Al bajar se amontonaron y Phineas no pudo decirle nada a Isa. (Es como la llamaba él)

Así que le grito:

Isa nos vemos luego, ¡te echare de menos!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Candace + Jeremy

(Esto ocurre en el jardín delantero de la casa de Candace)

-Buenos días Jeremy,

-Oh. Buenos días a ti también amor

(Hace unos días Candace y Jeremy se declararon y desde entonces han mantenido en secreto su noviazgo)

-Oye, ¿no le has contado nada de lo nuestro a Suzy verdad?

-Claro que no ¿y tú tampoco a tus padres?

-Por supuesto aunque lo nuestro no es tan secreto desde que lo saben mis hermanos

-Candace, ten en cuenta que tanto que tus hermanos como Isabella nos han guardado el secreto así que no hay razón para dudar de ellos

-Tienes razón pero… no se. Esta situación es muy rara: Phineas con Isabella de novios, Ferb con Grechen y tú y yo juntos. Sera rara pero Isabella tiene mucha razón en lo que me dijo aquel día: "Candace tu sabes que el amor lo puede todo así que ve a decirle a Jeremy lo que sientes realmente por él".

La verdad es que esa frase me ha cambiado la vida.

-Una pregunta Candace

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me gustaría invitarte esta noche al restaurante "Clair de lune". Entonces ¿Qué, aceptas?

-Por supuesto-lo dice con toda la voz de una chica completamente enamorada-

- Paso a recogerte a las 10:00pm

-Jeremy…

-¿Si, Candace?

-Me gustaría decirte que: TE QUIERO, JEREMY JOHNSON!

-Sabes que yo también te quiero Candace Flynn

-Oye Jeremy hace un rato que me hago una pregunta. ¿Y Perry? No lo he visto desde que me despedí de los chicos

-Estará en sus asuntos como nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: La misión**

-Siento molestarte Agente P, pero Doofensmirtz anda haciendo compras por internet para su nuevo inator así que ¡ve y detenlo!

-Grrrr-se despide con el típico saludo-.

-Carl ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?

-Está en la cocina señor. Lo deje ahí esta mañana como me dijo.

Canción: Pérfido, Doofensmirtz S.L.

-Hola Perry el ornitorrinco llegas justo en el momento indicado y cuando lo digo me refiero a que es totalmente inesperado.

-GRRR….

-Bueno aquí te presento mi 

Que te parece?

-GRRR… (Es maligno)

-Bueno, te diré porque lo he hecho.

Hace unos días tuve una cita pero resulta que después de hacerme tantas ilusiones lo único que conseguí fue que odiara el amor por eso lo del nombre.

Contempla ahora voy a disparar mi rayo y el amor que siente esa persona hacia su amor desaparecerá HA-HA-HA-HA.

Dispara el rayo y le da justamente a Phineas Flynn que esta de camino a la clase se Mates.

En ese momento Perry se escapa de la trampa y le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara a Doofensmirtz y lo deja en el suelo insconciente así que durante ese momento este mira a quien le ha dado y cuando lo descubre Doofensmirtz ya se había despertado y ahora no podría reparar el daño causado porque sin querer había apretado el botón de autodestrucción así que salió volando mientras Doofensmirtz dolorido y enfadado le gritaba:

-Maldito seas Perry el ornitorrinco!

Perry no lo escucha porque está pensando en Phineas y en que le habrá pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4:Los sentimientos desaparecidos**

Al salir de clase toda la pandilla se reencontró: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django e Isabella y las chicas exploradoras.

Isabella se retiró un momento junto a Phineas y le besó en la mejilla pero este reaccionó de forma rara:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Isabella?

-Phineas, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas nuestro noviazgo?

-¿De qué hablas Isa? Si solamente somos amigos…

-No…Phineas…-llorando a lagrima viva-no me digas… ¡Te odio Phineas Flynn!

-Espera…

Un rato después Phineas se reunió a solas con Ferb, Buford, Baljeet y Django y les contó lo que le había pasado.

Estos (sus amigos) se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar lo que su amigo les contaba:¿De verdad Phineas, el chico que estaba coladito por Isabella se había olvidado de ella?

Cuando terminó Ferb les pidió a los demás que se fueran porque quería estar a solas con Phineas.

En casa de Isabella…

-Chicas no se que le pude haber pasado a Phineas

-Oh jefa no te preocupes tanto

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si he estado enamorada de él desde que nos conocimos aquel día…

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola, me llamo Phineas

-Yo soy Isabella

-Hola, ¿eres nueva en el barrio?

-Mmm… si

-Ven a mi casa después ¿vale?

-Va...vale

-¿Tu vives enfrente de mi casa verdad?

-Si

-Pues entonces te acompaño

-Muchas gracias

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Sabes una cosa Gretchen? Que no me voy a rendir hasta que Phineas se acuerde de mí

-Bien dicho jefa-dijeron todas las chicas a Isabella al unísono-

-Pues entonces voy hacer todo lo posible para que se acuerde de todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos momentos juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: La estrategia**

Isabella sale de su casa y se dirige a la casa de los Flynn-Flecher para hablar con Candace pero entonces se cruza a Ferb y este le dice:

-Oye Isa ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a hablar con Candace sobre lo que paso de chica a chica porque también puede pasarle esto a ella.

-Vale, yo no te voy a retener.

-Gracias Ferb eres un buen amigo-le da un beso en la mejilla-.

Cuando llega a la casa de Phineas y Ferb toca al timbre y le abre su madre:

-Hola Isabella, espera un momento que voy a llamar a Phineas

-No hace falta he venido para hablar una cosa con Candace

-sorprendida- bueno… vale está en su habitación

Isabella sube a la habitación de Candace y llama a la puerta cuando esta abre se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Isabella allí y no con su hermano y le pregunta:

-Isabella me sorprende que estés aquí y no con mi hermano

-Bueno es que ha pasado una cosa bastante rara y he venido a hablar contigo. Ya sabes de chica a chica.

-Entonces pasa

-Gracias

-Y dime ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero esta mañana Phineas estaba tan normal y al salir de clase me ha dicho que no sentía nada hacia mí.

-Eso sí que es raro, esta mañana estaba deseando verte y sobre lo que me has contado lo he visto un poco raro cuando ha venido de clase. Intentare hablar con él pero no te aseguro nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: Perry se entera**

Un rato después de que se fuera Isabella, Perry escucha decir a Phineas:

-No sé por qué Isabella me dijo eso pero ¡si es mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo que yo era su novio?

Al oir esto se acordó de Doofensmirtz y se puso su sombrero de agente secreto y fue al apartamento de Doofensmirtz. Cuando este abrió se quedo pensativo y le dijo:

-Oye Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me has derrotado hoy ¿no podías esperar hasta mañana?

Pasó un rato y entonces dijo:

-Bueno…, pasa veo que has traído herramientas para arreglar mi destruyetodoloromanticoinator así me dispararas y tendré todas las chicas que quiera ¿verdad?

-Grrr (ni lo sueñes)

-Entonces eso es un sí. ¡Pues manos a la obra!

Pasaron 30 largos minutos cuando por fin lograron reparar el inator pero cuando Perry iba a disparar Doofensmirtz se metió de por medio y se destruyó el inator. Perry se quedó mal por esto y decidió irse mientras Doofensmirtz estaba inconsciente.

Al volver a casa Phineas le dijo:

-Oh, estas ahí Perry.

Y luego continuó hablando:

-¿Sabes una cosa amigo? No recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado esta mañana pero me siento muy enfadado con Isabella por haberme hecho esto.

Perry se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver al Phineas Flynn enamoradizo de esa misma mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7: Con la ayuda de Candace.**

Era un nuevo día y Candace se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanos y al ver que Ferb ya se había levantado fue corriendo al salón y desayuno al cabo de un rato se fue al jardín para hablar con Ferb:

-Buenos días Ferb

-Buenos días Candace

-Me gustaría preguntarte una historia…

-Adelante

-¿Qué le paso el otro día a Phineas? cuando volvisteis de la escuela parecía enfadado con el mundo

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo hermanito

Pasó un rato y Phineas se despertó recordando lo que paso el otro día Bajo y desayuno pero luego se extraño al ver a Candace y a Ferb hablando así que fue y les preguntó:

-¿De que estáis hablando?

De pronto ambos reaccionaron puesto que no le podían decir que Candace se había ofrecido para ayudar a Ferb y compañía a que Phineas recupere la memoria. Así que le respondieron:

-Eh de cosas nuestras-dijo Candace con una risita poco creíble-

-Vale-Phineas seguía siendo tan ingenuo como siempre.

Cuando se fue Candace, Phineas dijo una de sus peculiares frases:

-Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy: vamos a construir la pista de patinaje más grande de todos los tiempos.

Dicho esto se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Candace llamaba a Isabella para contarle la buena noticia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8: Phinbella**

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y Phineas y Ferb ya habían acabado su proyecto en eso que como siempre 8anque esta vez era diferente) llegó Isabella y preguntó.

-Hola Ferb ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hola Isa iba a probar la pista de patinaje quieres venir después conmigo

Phineas al ver esto sintió algo dentro de sí que no le cavia en el pecho era como si estuviera celosos porque su hermano iba a salir con Isabella.

Ferb, Isabella y Candace se fueron un momento dentro de la habitación de Candace para continuar con el plan

En el jardín Phineas estaba sentado bajo el gran árbol que había en su jardín pensando en porque se había sentido antes así. Y justamente vio a Isabella y a Ferb saliendo de la casa de la mano. Entonces decidió ir a hablar con Candace al fin y al cabo era su hermana mayor y podía contar con ella para lo que fuera.

Llego a su habitación y la encontró hablando con Stacy pero Candace lo vio y le colgó para que Phineas pasara. Candace estaba metida dentro del plan de Ferb para ayudar a los tortolitos. Pero cuando vio a Phineas tan triste le dio mucha pena y le dijo.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?, desde que se fueron Ferb e Isabella estas muy raro

-Es que…

Candace le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado.

-No se me siento muy raro como enfadado y alegre pero furioso y feliz

-Yo si se lo que te pasa

-¿A si?

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con Isabella?

-La verdad es que muy feliz me siento como si estuviera en el cielo.

-Ya veo.

-Pero cuando la vi con Ferb esta tarde me sentí furioso

-¿Sabes?, lo que te pasa es que **TE GUSTA ISABELLA**

-Puede que sí, desde hace un tiempo la he querido proteger

-Pues, ¿ a qué esperas? Ve con ella

-Por supuesto

-Espero que tengas suerte

-Muchas gracias Candace-le dio un abrazo bien fuerte y luego se fue-

-Ah que pronto crece mi querido hermanito- dijo para sí misma Candace-.

En el parque Phineas vió a Isabella sola y se declaró:

-Isabella, hace tiempo que me gustaría decirte una cosa

-¿El qué?

-**YO TE AMO ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO!**

-Oh Phineas **YO TAMBIEN TE AMO**

-Me gustaría pedirte una cosa

-Oh

-**¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

-**POR SUPUESTO QUE SI.** Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare Phineas Flynn!

Ferb al ver esto sonrió y dio media vuelta hacia su casa para contarle todo a Candace y preguntarle si fue ella quien animó a Phineas para que se declarara.

Phineas e Isabella caminaban por el parque cogidos de la mano cuando Phineas se paró y beso a Isabella. Esta se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de su queridísimo Phineas. Un minuto más tarde de sorpresa Isabella también beso a Phineas y le dijo que le quería.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Entonces Ferb estaba viendo la escena y pensó:

-Al fin lo recuperaste, felicidades Isabella

Y se fue caminando a casa para contarle lo sucedido a Candace y preguntarle si fue ella quien animó a Phineas.

Llegó Ferb a su casa y se fue corriendo al cuarto de Candace para contarle lo que había pasado pero no entro ya que oyó a Jeremy así que no la molesto y se fue silenciosamente a su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9: Se descubren las parejitas.**

Isabella se había levantado temprano y se fue a la playa para pensar en lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Flynn:

-¿Phineas te juro que como le cuentes a mama algo de lo mío con Jeremy no sé lo que te hago!- le decía Candace a Phineas en el jardín-.

-Vale, vale no diré nada. Pero tú tampoco de lo mío con Isabella

En eso su madre que estaba escuchando más ruido de lo normal subió y les preguntó:

-Candace, Phineas, que es ese ruido?

-Nada mama solo es el de los hermanos llevándose bien- dijo Phineas.

-Phineas, como no tengamos más cuidado nos van a pillar algún día.

-Tienes razón Candace pero es un poco difícil

-Tienes razón. Pero oye

-¿Qué?

-Ferb nos puede echar una mano ¿no? Digo como sabe nuestro secreto…

-Vale Candace ahora me voy a buscar a Ferb y a contarle el trato.

-Bueno, yo me voy que sino mama sospechara. Hasta luego hermanito- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.

En el comedor sonaba el teléfono y justamente era Jeremy y como nadie cogió el teléfono dejo un mensaje:

-Hola Candace soy Jeremy me gustaría invitarte al baile del instituto ya que somos pareja bueno adiós. Ah y te quiero. Un beso llámame cuando puedas.

Linda (la madre de Candace y los chicos) oyó esto y justamente bajaba Candace por las escaleras para irse con Stacy pero su madre le retuvo y le pregunto:

-Candace Gertud Flynn dime la verdad. ¿Jeremy y tú sois novios?

-Eh..Si mama pero ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Jeremy acaba de llamar y dejo un mensaje diciendo que erais novios.

-Ya…

-¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues veras…

-Me alegro mucho por ti hija- le dijo su madre.

-¿En serio?

-Claro

En eso suena el móvil de Candace, era Phineas. Esta contesto y le dijo que su madre se había enterado sobre lo suyo con Jeremy pero que no se preocupara que igualmente guardaría su secreto.

Cuando acabo de hablar su madre le pregunto quién era y esta contestó:

-Era Phineas. Quería preguntarme si iba a ir al festival de bandas

-¿Cómo que festival de bandas?

-Es verdad que al final no lo viste, bueno esto es así: Phineas, Ferb, las chicas exploradoras y yo formamos la banda PFT que significa: Phineas y los Ferb-Tones.

-Que imaginación tenéis

-¡Pero mama que es verdad!

-Bueno Candace me voy a mi clase de cocina, ¡hoy haremos creps!

-Vale adiós mama

Mientras Phineas y Ferb cogían los instrumentos y los dejaban en el patio trasero. El conductor del camión donde iban los instrumentos le pregunto a Phineas:

-¿No eres un poco joven para tener una banda?

-Sí, sí que lo soy.

Al rato vino Isabella y como hacía en verano les dijo:

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Phineas al darse cuenta que la chica que era su novia estaba allí se quedo nuevamente embobado al verla y le pidió que si podían quedarse un momento a solas en un rincón del jardín. Isabella acepto y entonces ambos se fueron al jardín delantero; pero justamente su madre estaba en la casa ya que había vuelto de su clase de cocina.

Phineas e Isabella iban cogidos de la mano y su madre se quedo mirando esa escena por la ventana.

-Isabella me gustaría preguntarte una cosa

-¿Qué Phineas?

-¿**Quieres ser mi novia**?

-**SI!**

Y dicho esto la pareja se beso sin saber que Linda les estaba viendo.

Linda al ver esta escena se sorprendió y se alegro porque:

No sabía que a Phineas le gustara Isabella y al contrario.

No se había enterado de que eran novios y

Estaba muy contenta porque hacían una buena pareja.

Después de este momento Phineas e Isabella regresaron al jardín y Buford les preguntó:

-Hey tortolitos ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron así que no hacia ninguna respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10: La verdad**

Al día siguiente Linda reunió a Candace, a Phineas y Ferb en el salón y comento lo que había pasado esa tarde. Candace se imaginaba que era por lo de Jeremy pero no era así…

-En primer lugar-decía Linda-. Me gustaría deciros que Candace y Jeremy son novios. Sé que os extrañareis pero…

-Mama en realidad nosotros ya lo sabíamos- le interrumpió Phineas-. De hecho era de una de esas cosas de las que estábamos hablando esta mañana en la habitación de Candace.

-¿A si? ¿Y de que otro noviazgo no me he enterado?- al decir esto miraba a Phineas fijamente.

-Pues… de ninguno mama- dijo Candace pues estaba cubriendo a su hermano.

Ferb no decía nada pues era mejor estar callado que hablar y meter la pata. Además estaba distraído mirando a Perry como dormía pacíficamente.

-Está bien; pero quiero que tú Phineas y también Candace vengáis conmigo ahora después a la cocina.

-Vale- dijeron ambos al unísono aunque un poco extrañados.

Ya en la cocina Candace le dijo en voz baja a Phineas:

-¿Phineas, mama no sabe nada sobre lo tuyo con Isabella no?

-No, creo que no. Además Isabella y yo solo hemos estado juntos un poco después de que se fuera mama a su clase.

-Phineas, mama volvió antes ¡te pudo ver con Isabella!

-Bueno…

En ese momento Linda apareció y no le dejo a Phineas terminar de hablar con Candace.

-Bueno, a ver ¿Phineas como sabias lo de Candace?

-Veras mama hicimos un pacto: yo no decía nada de lo de Candace con Jeremy y ella no decía nada de lo mío

-Aja

Justamente aparecieron Isabella y Jeremy buscando a Candace y Phineas pero vieron que estaban con Linda pero esta les dijo que se quedaran.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos..

-Jeremy, ya sé que tu y Candace sois novios así que no hace falta que mintáis mas.

-Uf.-dijeron

-Por lo que respecta a Phineas…

-¡¿Qué?

-Bueno justamente llegue en un momento muy raro de mi clase

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-preguntaba Isabella

-Mira Isabella ven un momento conmigo y te lo explico y de paso tu también Candace.

Phineas y Jeremy se quedaron extrañados pues sus "novias" se marchaban.

Mientras Ferb llego a la cocina y estuvo hablando con Phineas y Jeremy sobre lo que había pasado.

En el cuarto de Candace Linda dijo las cosas muy claras:

-Mira Isabella, se que tu y Phineas sois novios y también que lo son Candace y Jeremy.

¡Además hacéis una gran pareja!

Al oír esto ambas se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a saltar de la alegría.

-Bueno, creo que ya habéis hecho esperar lo suficiente a los chicos ¿no creéis?

Todas se rieron y bajaron al jardín. Las chicas contaron todo lo que habían hablado y los otros se quedaron de piedra.

Pero pronto reaccionaron y ambas parejas quedaron a las 21:00 para ir a cenar a un restaurante. Mientras Linda lloraba de alegría y decía:

-Mis chicos ya están creciendo

Ya en la cita quedaron para que el día siguiente hicieran un concierto de PFT y de la banda de Jeremy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11: El concierto final**

Ya el día siguiente montaron los instrumentos, el escenario y todos estaban listos para ensayar. Empezó Candace cantando "hermanitos":

(Escuchar hermanitos)

Hermanito, aun recuerdo que te vi nacer. Y vino otro hermanito al que querer. Aunque todo me rompéis siempre ya seréis mis, hermanitos; pues sois chicos; sois pequeños, me queréis. Aunque a veces mucho ruido hacéis siempre ya seréis mis hermanitos pues sois chicos, sois pequeños me queréis.

Hermanitos, hermanitos, hermanitos, hermanitos.

Todos se quedaron emocionados al escucharla y algunos hasta casi lloraron.

Después continuaron Phineas, Candace y Ferb con: Regresa Perry

(Escuchar el tema Regresa Perry)

**Phineas:** Perry, eres amigo bueno y fiel, y aunque tengas mas nivel eres un premio de lo mejor.

Oh! Perry eres extraordinario, peludo y legendario; bajito y tan necesario. ¡Si Perry!

Regresa Perry, vamos vuelve al hogar.

**Phineas: **eh Candace porque no cantas un poco?

**Candace: **a ver?

**Candace: **Oh! Perry me tienes asusterry, no te encuentro ni en el ferri. Al fin me ¿desesperry?

Oh! Perry ¿pero qué digo erre que erre . de aquí me mudo y hecho el cierre. Y ahora me llamo Lerry!

**Phineas: **¿Lerry?

**Candace:** No se me ocurre nada que rime con Perry.

**Phineas y Ferb:** Ahora se llama ¡Lerry! ¡Lerry! ¡Lerry!

**Todos:** Regresa Perry vamos vuelve al hogaaar. Regresa Perry vamos vuelve al hogar. Vamos, ven por favor.

Todos aplaudieron y después de cenar comenzó el concierto. Todo el mundo estaba invitado, y como estaba en su jardín Linda también fue y se sorprendió. Pues Candace le había dicho la verdad durante todo el verano.

Empezó la banda de Jeremy con el tema **este será un día fenomenal**:

(Escuchar este será un día fenomenal Indras)

Más o menos 100 días hay de vacaciones y llegan las clases de nuevo. Un problema en verano y en ocasiones es como pasarlo de mie-do podrías:

Hacer un puente, luchar contra momias o escalar la torre Eiffel, descubramos algo que nunca existió, bañemos un mono con gel, busca un temporal o vida artificial sesos de Frankestein, un ave en extinción, pintemos la nación, salgamos a enloquecer.

Este podría ser nuestro gran día y la previsión de mañana traerá mucha más diversión y alegría. Cada minuto, cada segundo, cuenta hasta el final, acuérdate que tenemos que pasarlo genial. Será un día fenomenal.

Gira la tundra bajar la montaña rusa sin parar de reír, crear un sistema, ¡que todo lo pueda!, o sincronicemos un proyectil.

Vamos a montar en un tiburón, vamos a Marte a comer, un viaje sin final hasta el fondo del mar, hagamos windsurf sin parar.

Este podría ser nuestro gran día y la previsión de mañana traerá mucha más diversión y alegría. Cada minuto, cada segundo, cuenta hasta el final, acuérdate que tenemos que pasarlo genial. Sera un día fenomenal.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.

Pongamos los cerebros a crear un súper-plan, tal vez la cena nos perdamos qué más da. Ya estamos, con los labios estrechados nuestra meta acariciamos, los bolsillos están llenos de pipas y caramelos, una brújula de coco y una cámara sin foco, no te dejes la toalla y a la playa y ya está. Hey!

Este podría ser nuestro gran día y la previsión de mañana traerá mucha más diversión y alegría. Cada minuto, cada segundo, cuenta hasta el final, acuérdate que tenemos que pasarlo genial. Será un día fenomenal.

Este podría ser nuestro gran día, este podría ser nuestro gran día. Sera un día fenomenal.

Después continuaron PFT con el tema: **es tu verano y tú. **(Escuchar es tu verano y tú)

**Phineas: **Termina un largo día y en momentos yo dudaba

**Isabella**: Que por fin llegase el punto de reírse ya sin trabas

**Ambos: **Ahora el sol se ha puesto en este día que extraordinario fue y cuando salga aquí de nuevo yo diré:

Dime lo que quieres hoy tu hacer solo un paso debemos dar, y al confiar, lo haremos muy pronto habrá que empezar

**Ferbes:** pronto habrá que empezar.

**Ambos: **Es fácil, sueña y hazlo hay que lograrlo. Siempre a tope aprovecharlo date prisa que el sol se va a ocultar

**Phineas: **En cuanto amanezca ponte en marcha tú

**Isabella:** No pierdas tiempo el ritmo es una luz

**Ambos:** Que va exigiéndonos urgencia y prontitud

**Ferbes:** Urgencia y prontitud

**Ambos:** Tras la puerta que se abre al mundo tentador porque coger poquito cuanto más mejor. Agarra el día tu eres dueño de su luz.

**Ferbes:** de su luz. Es tu verano y tú.

**Todos:** Es tu verano y tu. (Es tu verano y tú).Es tu verano y tú. (Es tu verano y tú). Es para todos y empezar a disfrutar depende de tu actitud. Es tu verano y tú.

**Candace (hablando): **Vale, voy a cantar una estrofa.

**Candace: **Al mundo estaba dando vueltas a puntito de escapar mas los 2 me echasteis una mano y ahora he de aceptar. Que aunque yo a veces no os soporte y hasta os odie y sufra horrores. Os veo unos hermanos nuevos, buenos los mejores. Como en algo confiamos siempre, hoy por fin confié en los 2 y uniéndonos lo hicimos ya no me pido más.

**Phineas:** no me pido más

**Candace: **Pues aunque parecía utópico he visto que es real lo insólito. Y por eso gritare y escucharas: Tiempo es lo que vives luego queda atrás.

**Phineas:** eso es

**Candace:** y la vida es música cuando el compás

**Phineas:** pues claro

**Candace:** sales a escena y ahora toca tu debut.

**Phineas: **ya lo creo, esta chica sabe mucho!

**Candace:** ni un minuto tienes que perder

**Phineas: **si!

**Candace:** el mundo llama y debes responder

**Phineas: **así se habla!

**Candace: **sueños a la vista tu eres dueño de su luz

**Ferbes: **de su luz

**Todos: **Es tu verano y tu

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Todos: **Es tu verano y tu

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Todos: **es para todos y empezar a disfrutar. Depende de tu actitud. Es tu verano y tú

**Todos (sin Candace): **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Todos (sin Candace): **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Todos (sin Candace): **es para todos los que creen siempre al 100% así que vente y únete al club. Es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano

**Ferb: **baby, baby, baby, baby

**Phineas: **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Phineas: **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Phineas:** ya sabes que mandas tú y pones tú las normas todo lo haces tú.

**Phineas: **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Phineas: **es tu verano y tú

**Ferbes: **es tu verano y tú

**Phineas: **da por hecho que se te ofrece y te pertenece y no hay ningún tabú.Es tu verano y tú!.

Al finalizar la canción el público aplaudió a rabiar y las 2 bandas juntas tocaron: Gitchi Gitchi Go. (Escuchar gitchi gitchi go)

-Señoras y señores: Las Ferbes. Yo soy Phineas y este es Ferb. Vamos a cantar una canción

**Ferbes: **baw-chica-baw-waw

**Candace:** mi chico me habla así…

**Ferbes: **maw maw maw

**Candace: **y me hace palpitar

**Ferbes: **chiki chiki chuwop

**Todos: **nunca va a parar. Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

**Phineas: **mi chica tiene su lenguaje y sabe siempre que decir

**Jeremy: **yo siento que me mola escucharla. Aunque hay palabras que ni se escribir

**Phineas: **y puede que me confunda.

**Ferbes: **unda

**Phineas:** Aunque no es nada fácil de entender

**Jeremy:** pero el cable no se me cruza

**Candace: **cruza

**Jeremy: **la traduzco a todo correr

**Phineas y Jeremy: **lo vuelves a aprender

**Phineas: **baw-chica-baw-waw

**Ferbes:** mi chico me habla a si

**Jeremy: **maw maw maw

**Ferbes: **y me hace palpitar

**Candace y Phineas: **chiki chiki chuwop

**Candace: **nunca va a parar

**Todos: **Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

**Jeremy: **y ya sé que su actitud

**Candace: **ya sé que su actitud

**Phineas: **nos causará inquietud

**Candace: **nos causará inquietud

**Jeremy: **pues cuando digo mi amor

**Ferbes: **cuando digo mi amor

**Phineas: **te dice Guitchi guitchigó

**Candace: **Guitchi guitchigó

**Jeremy: **Guitchi guitchigó

**Ferbes: **Guitchi guitchigó

**Phineas: **y juega al diccionario

**Todos: **baw-chica-baw-waw

**Ferbes: **mi chico me habla así

**Phineas: **maw maw maw

**Ferbes: **y me hace palpitar

**Todos: **chiki chiki chuwop

**Ferbes: **nunca va a parar

**Candace y Jeremy: **Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

**Phineas: **yo digo baw-chica-baw-waw

**Candace: **mi chico me habla así

**Jeremy:** maw maw maw

**Candace: **y me hace palpitar

**Ferbes: **chiki chiki chuwop

**Candace y Ferbes: **nunca va a parar

**Phineas y Candace: **Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

**Ferbes:** Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

**Todos: **Guitchi guitchigó es: "yo te quiero baby, baby, baby"

**Ferb: **baby, baby, baby

**Todos: **Guitchi guitchigó es "te quiero yo"

Después de acabar la canción Linda les dio la enhorabuena y les dijo que fue un gran concierto aunque no tenía ni idea de que tuvieran una banda. Luego se acordó de que Candace había escrito una canción y le pidió que la cantara. (Escuchar mami es tu cumple)

**Candace: **Mami es tu cumple, gracias por el cariño que nos das, por no hablar de comidas me pongo a veces nerviosa y no digo lo que siento al fin.

**Phineas y Ferb: **subidu, subidu

**Candace: **yo me suelo irritar, me debes perdonar, pero preciosa por ti hago yo cualquier cosa. Si mis hermanos me enloquecen con sus locuras y sandeces, y cuando me hacen explotar tú me sabes calmar

**Phineas y Ferb: **tú nos calmas mamá

**Candace: **por aceptarme, por lo que das todo mi amor tendrás.


End file.
